The Road To Love
by Girl4GG
Summary: Adam and Allison meet at the American Idol auditions. This is their journey through the multiple stages of American Idol...with some romance on the way


The sign read American Idol as Adam walked through the big double doors into a crowded room. This was going to be his big break he just knew it, and he wasn't going to let anything stand in his way. He had been in L.A. looking for a record deal for almost 5 years and never once did someone give him a chance. Well this time, they had to hear him. They had to give him a chance.

He was looking for a seat when he saw one next to a girl with her back turned digging for her bag. She had deep red hair with black streaks and was wearing a black polka dot dress. He started making his way over. She turned around as he approached her. Wow was she beautiful. Her deep brown eyes just seemed to be pulling him closer to her. Her bright smile and that cute nose. It fit her perfectly.

"Is this seat taken?" Adam asked smiling.

"It is now." The girl smiled back. Adam took a seat.

"So what's your name?"

"Allison" She said holding out her hand.

He took it. "Adam." Gosh her hands were soft.

"Are you here by yourself?" He asked.

"Yea, I'm kind of not supposed to be here." She smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my parents think I'm at school right now." She smiled a guilty smile.

Adam laughed. "So what will you do if you get in?"

Allison paused. "Um I guess I figured I would cross that bridge when I came to it." She laughed.

Over the next few hours, Allison and Adam talked about everything. Music, movies, jobs, school…life. They played games, laughed…-

"Number 5503." They heard the announcer call.

"Well that's me." Adam said as he got up. Allison rose with him.

"I'll wait outside the door."

They walked to the audition room.

"Good luck." Allison said as she hugged him. Adam smiled and walked in.

Allison was standing outside the audition room with Ryan Seacrest (the host of American Idol). The camera crew were standing next to him.

"So, are you a family member of Adam?" Ryan asked.

Allison smiled. "No." She said simply.

Ryan gave her a knowing look. "Girlfriend?"

Allison looked down and blushed. _I wish. _"No actually we just met today."

"Really? And your already getting along so well that your pacing outside the audition room?"

"Yea pretty much."

Ryan nodded thoughtfully. Just then the doors opened and Adam walked out slowly.

"I got in!" He yelled holding up a 'golden ticket'.

"Adam! That's awesome!" Allison laughed and hugged him.

"So how does it feel to be going to Hollywood?" Ryan asked.

"Um it feels surreal. I'm totally psyched!"

Adam and Allison were back in the waiting room, talking.

"Gosh I really hope I make it now that I know you have."

Adam looked over at her and their eyes locked.

"Yea about that. I was thinking that maybe if you make it, which you will," Allison blushed, "that maybe we could…you know…-" Adam was cut off.

"5705" The announcer called.

Allison jumped up. "Oh that's me!" She grabbed Adam's hand and dragged him over to the audition room. "Ok wait right here."

Adam laughed. "I'm not going anywhere." Allison smiled and nodded then walked through the door.

"The wait is killing me." Adam was pacing outside the audition room in the sam

"So now the tables are turned." Ryan said. e fashion as Allison was earlier.

Adam smiled. "Yea I guess they have."

The door burst open showing Allison jumping up and down holding a ticket in her hand. "I made it!"

Adam laughed, picked her up and spun her around. "We're going to Hollywood together!"

"Uh-huh that's right!" Allison smiled.

Good I get to see her again.

Good I get to see him again.

"So I guess you got to go and face your family now huh "Ugh! Don't remind me!" Allison said playfull?" Adam asked.

y.

"Alright, so I guess I'll see you in Hollywood?"

"Yea…you know what?" Allison smiled and reached into her bag for a pen," Here's my number, call me when you get there…or you know…before is fine too." Allison gave him a flirty smile.

Adam was jumping up and down inside. "Uh yea cool. I will definitely do that."

With that Allison turned and walked away. Adam watched her go, mesmerized. Even more so when he saw her get into a 2009 red Mustang GT with black racing stripes. His mouth dropped to the floor as she quickly glanced back at him and smiled amusingly.


End file.
